


If I Tremble.

by lovelyguren, saturnsangster



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyguren/pseuds/lovelyguren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnsangster/pseuds/saturnsangster
Summary: They live in a world with right and wrong blown away. No more black and white, everything a dim, vision-blurring grey. Yet in the haze, Thomas has Newt, his remaining source of sunlight. His heart beats for his sunlight, and only with his sunlight can he grow.





	If I Tremble.

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok so there's some tags they wouldn't let me add. this is a collab w/ @lovelyguren on here and twitter, also she picked the song. this is dedicated to all my tmr mutuals i hope your nose bleeds from the fluff

“Tommy, come on. You’ll get cold.” A voice gentler than the lightest breeze or the most angelic song snaps him from a long stupor, and he’s unable to resist the bright grin that appears on his voice at the sound, carried by a mop of fluffy blonde hair and a beautiful face. The other is smiling, too, long fingers reaching out towards his own.

“That’s probably because I gave you my jacket, like a good boyfriend does.” Newt huffed out a soft laugh at the words, tossing his jacket back to him. His grin only brightens as he slides the jacket on, reaching out towards the blonde and pulling the lanky male right into his lap.

“Oof--bastard.” Newt grumbled, stray strands of blonde hair drooping in front of his face. Thomas brushes them away with a softened smile, simply nodding along to his lover’s words.

It makes his heart stir to finally be up close to Newt again, eyes locked with darker brown ones, full of a fire that burns with a soothing warmth and passion at the same time. He’ll never tire of the way the cold bites at Newt’s soft skin and makes him flush, from his nose, traveling down to both of his ears. Thomas cups Newt’s cheeks, the tips of his fingers settling on his boyfriend’s ears. The other boy’s flush only deepens and he scowls, shifting his head as Thomas laughs quietly. This is them, in their private moments, two boys in love.

 

“We were supposed to go back to the tents, Tommy.” He nods again, and again his attention is on Newt’s face, as his eyes glimmer and his expression softens.

 

“We can, Newt. Let me just hold you, like this. For just a bit longer.” The other makes no effort to complain, and slumps against the younger male.

 

Their foreheads against each other, all they do is sit and gaze, and Thomas’s heart stutters when Newt gives him a warm smile. He will never tire of the way Newt looks at him, eyes filled with love and hope, eyes that give Thomas longstanding security. He pushes Thomas to be the strongest version of himself, fighting with newfound energy even as WICKED beats them down, mending his pieces as their best friend leaves them. 

 

And yet, as the year without Minho passes, Thomas can see how Newt weakens, sliver by sliver. So he returns the support given to him. He passes Newt his food and wraps his coat around the other. He drapes a spare blanket over him, and kisses him with every given opportunity. Every grateful smile and embarrassed flush is a gift that warms his heart, as his love deepens day by day.

 

He questions what impossible, heroic feat he must have done in a past life to have Newt beside him, especially in moments like this, with the wind rustling through his golden strands and a fond look on his face, skin painted with stunning mixes of crimson and cream, warm hands in Thomas’ hair with his own on Newt’s face. They sit together like any two in love, forgetting the whole world with the other beside them. It’s only them and the stars that glitter in the sky, illuminating their reddened faces. Newt’s heartbeat thrums with life against his own, a symphony in tune with his weakened beats. With him is his better half, glowing with an otherworldly beauty that makes his breath hitch. Yes, it’s moments like these that fill Thomas with pride, and what will come after is even sweeter. With the way Newt’s lashes flutter and his eyelids shut, so slowly, pink lips parting in the quietest yawn. Every single time, he falls asleep with his head on Thomas’s chest, with the latter struggling to regain his composure before carrying him back to their tent. 

 

Perhaps there were worlds where Thomas could carry his Newt to a normal room, as they pass days with lifelong safety. Perhaps Thomas would brush Newt’s hair away with a ringed finger, and the possibility of a future together wouldn’t seem so hard to reach.

But this is what he has now, and he’ll love it all the same. Love Newt’s beautiful little smile, with his long limbs wrapped around Thomas. He loves the way Newt’s breaths mingle with his own, and laughs when Newt claims their death by frostbite is all on Thomas, and Minho will curse them with every day he exists. He loves every second he has with Newt.  
Stability is difficult to find in the time they’re stuck in, yet Thomas has it, in a young man with fluffy blonde hair and a bravery deep in his soul. No matter what way they’d go, Thomas had Newt. And Newt had Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

> you guys make me really happy you deserve this


End file.
